When the Stars Align
by Evangeline Pond
Summary: Celine and I are Tolkien fanatics. When we are yanked into Arda by the Valar, we decide to join the Fellowship. Q-Who wouldn't? A-Anyone sane. We receive powers and shiny tools of mass destruction to aid us on our quest, then are carelessly tossed into the fray- and our story, full of laughs, tears, hysteria, panic, and (hopefully) no Mary-Sues. But will we live to tell the tale?
1. Chapter 1: Cosplay and BotFA

Summary: We twin sisters are Tolkien Fanatics. So when we find out from the Valar themselves that we are originally from Middle Earth, we start screaming our heads off that we are NOT Mary-Sues, much to said Valar's confusion. With a pair of not-exactly-unwanted-and-dangerous powers, and book and movie verse knowledge, we decide that, hey, why not live the dream and help save middle earth? What we didn't count on was how difficult it would be and- why are those elves staring at us?

Chapter 1

P.o.V: Celine

"Come on, Sis! Let's gooo!" I whined, twitching impatiently. Lark, my twin sister, rolled her eyes in reply at me and bounded down the stairs.

"Gimme a minute, Celine!" She protested, "It's a personal rule that you have to dress in the appropriate costume."

Lark has golden-brown hair, with eyes that are a bright green with golden streaks in them as well. Her nose is adorably tip-tilted, and she has deep pink colored lips. In spite of the fact that we are twins, we look absolutely nothing alike. But, as it is said, great minds do think alike...

I, on the other hand, have platinum-blonde hair and very startling eyes. One is green, while the other is blue. It's not normal, I know, and I get teased a lot for it, but I don't care. I love my looks, and that's what matters the most.

Lark and I were going to see the Battle of the Five Armies, and I was eager to get going. Mom was going to take us there in the car.

"I can't wait!" I shrieked. Lark laughed at me. "Don't tell me you can't." I retorted.

"I can't wait!" She replied, mimicking me. I swatted her arm while she laughed.

"Oh hush up. Besides, everyone knows that you're looking forwards to seeing my brother on-screen." I teased smugly. She glared.

"Legolas and Lark sitting in a tree, k-" the rest of my chant was muffled by her hand while I cracked up laughing. Yes, I consider Legolas as a brother. Hey, I've even written fanfics about it!

"And everyone knows that you are going to see your 'daddy Smaug'" she taunted in reply while it was my turn to glare.

"Come on, girls, let's go!" Dad called from the doorway. We raced each other to the car.

"SHOTGUN!" Lark called. I rolled my eyes.

"No, silly, dad's sitting up front while mom drives." I reminded, exasperated. She sulked and climbed in next to me while I smirked. She stuck out her tongue.

"Now behave, girls." Mom scolded us severely. Lark and I grinned.

"Yes, mom!" We chimed mischievously. She sighed while dad laughed at us.

"Are we going to get popcorn, dad?" Lark asked while he pulled out of the driveway. I stared out the window, thinking about my latest fanfiction and tuning out my sister's voice.

I wondered what I was going to be when I grew up. Lark and I are only sixteen, and neither of us have decided yet. I just hoped that whatever we would become, that we would always remain close. I hoped, anyway.

We were driving along the road when suddenly mom let out a scream. "Watch out-" but she never got to finish. My head whipped to the front of the car, only to scream as a truck barreled towards us head-on.

There was a moment of panic, and I managed to find Lark's hand, which she squeezed the blood out of. Then a sickening crunch and squeal of tires, and everything went black.

My last thought was how ironical it was that I should die right after thinking about the rest of my life.

~o0O0o~

P.o.V: Lark

I stood in front of my full-body length mirror, making sure that my elf costume was all in place. It was a tradition of mine to dress in part when I went to see a movie that I fan-girl-ed over. And it just so happened that if something was written by Tolkien, it was my best friend. Besides my sister, of course.


	2. Chapter 2: I Move to Middle Earth

hello everyone! Sorry for the delay, but Lark had to move so she was busy. By the way, I'm Celine, the co-writer of this fic. I'm known on FF as KiyaJinnSkywalkerKenobi.

Thanks for all of the faves and follows, and we will make sure that this not a Mary-Sue.

Heya, friends. Eva here, don't kill me. If you have stayed with this story then I love you forever. If you haven't, then you won't be reading this. please, take two chapters as an I'm sorry.

Chapter 2

P.o.V. Celine

I was floating. It felt really odd, like a strange tingly sensation of being in the presence of someone or something really important.

Wait, I thought I had died! Was I alive? Or was this heaven? I opened my eyes and looked around, to see Lark right next to me, except that she looked different.

I was surprised. She had golden-brown hair, like normal, but it was a whole lot shinier and thicker and longer then it had been before. Her face was a lot more flawless and pale from its natural tan, and her lips had become a deeper pink then they had been before. Her nose was still adorably tip-tilted as usual, and she was the same.

I frowned and looked down at myself- and was surprised. I was still the same too, just had a lot more of the same type of changes that Lark had. My hair was still platinum-blonde, but now thicker and longer too. My face felt a lot smoother and my skin was a lot paler. When I looked around, I saw a white, crisp clean room and felt an ethereal sensation.

"Oh snap, this is a dream, not real, not real, not real..." I chanted silently to myself, curling up and shivering.

"It actually is." A voice pointed out to me. I blinked. That voice- it was rather distinctive, actually. It was like a deep cavernous voice, but also really kind at the same time. I looked up to see a male-like figure, dressed in black and white robes, and also with raven-dark locks and a scar over one amber eye in a pale face.

"Eru!" I exclaimed, placing a hand over my chest, then blew out a breath. "You look like what I think Mandos would- where am I?" I asked suddenly, immensely confused.

There was sudden laughter all around me, and I started to see all kinds of luminous beings surrounding my bed. "Because it is Mandos, child. And you are in his halls." Replied a soft voice that held a smile. I looked to see that the person who said it was smiling gently and had a white gown with blonde hair and light blue eyes. I blinked, baffled, then it hit me.

"Wait, what!?" I shrieked. "But- fiction- Tolkien- I'm supposed to be dead- Lark-" I couldn't think straight.

"Calm down elfling! It's alright! Yes, this is real. Your sister is fine. Be calm." A soothing voice told me, while arms suddenly wrapped around me. I grabbed the robe, not caring who it was, and breathed in his scent, calming down with monumental effort. He smelled sweetly enticing, like flowers and candles.

I looked up finally to see this new Vala, assuming that he was, and saw light blue and white robes, with white hair and icy blue eyes. "I-Irmo?" I asked hesitantly. He chuckled.

"Much better. Yes." He answered patting my head. I scowled slightly.

"Why isn't Lark awake?" I asked anxiously.

Mandos moved over to her bed. "She is still holding onto your world, the stubborn girl. Therefore she has not let go fully enough to awaken." He replied to my query. I blinked.

"Oh." Then my face twisted. I pinched myself. It hurt. "Yep, I'm not dreaming." I face-planted into the sheets with a muffled sigh, then propped my head back up in my hands. "Man, this is way too Mary-Sueish." I muttered.

"It most certainly is not. Now, come along, Lavamben, and let's get you something to eat." A kind voice addressed me. So I allowed myself to be dragged away by a young lady who I identified as Vána.

But what's a Lavamben? And how does she know what a Mary-Sue anyway?

* * *

P.o.V. Lark

Time seemed to slow and congeal around us. Darkness closed in as my vision became tunneled. I tried to focus on staying awake. I thought of all that was dear to me, all that I would lose if I died. Of course, I believed in afterlife and ressurection, but I would miss , and my favorite authors, and- I stopped myself. Panicking wouldn't help a bit. Especially not if I survived this. To keep myself conscious, I began to sing. I loved singing, and was very talented at it. They only song that I could recall however was I'm With You, by Avril Lavigne. I sang as I held to Celine's hand, I didn't know what was happening to my parents, so I wasn't letting go of her.

Suddenly, I wondered why I had so much time to think about - well anything. Shouldn't I be plunging to an unwelcome death? I slowly opened my eyes, which I didn't remember closing. Everything had gone from black to warm, golden-y white. I felt as if I was being caressed by the light of the stars. Not cold, hard, and distant, thanks much, Kili. I giggled, if death was like this, then I really should die more often.

"Please tell me that she's not delirious because she is dying here." I heard a sarcastic, but friendly voice say, "If she does, she'll go to this afterlife. Not Valinor or the one that she believes in."

"Oh, Mandos, I daresay that she believes in this, otherwise she wouldn't have been chosen. It is just not what she will expect."

It was the starry voice that said that part. Why did the name Mandos seem so... familiar. By Mahal, I KNOW that I have heard that name. I decided to risk everything. I knew that I was lying down so, grunting a bit from sore muscles, I sat up.

"Oh, my dear iellig, you're awake!" A new voice spoke up. Hands helped me from all sides.

"I'm alive," I said, "But, where's Celine? Celine? Celine!?"

"Elfling, calm down," another voice said, "She's right here."

Without even registering the first part, I looked around for the girl who was both my sister and best friend. I saw her walk into the room, laughing with a young woman. She saw me and instantly excused herself from the conversation.

"Lark, oh I am so glad that you are awake, onöné! They said that your injuries were worse than mine, something about 'holding to your world, stubborn girl,' I think."

"Are you mocking me, Celine?" A man asked.

"No, simply quoting."

"Look, sis," I interrupted, "love the incredibly strange bonding moment, but WHERE IN THE NAME OF THE VALAR ARE WE?"

That is all it took, and the whole room was laughing. At me.


	3. Chapter 3: Gift of the Valar

WtSA: Chapter Three

**AN: This chappie is dedicated to all of the reviewers (hiya horseyay), followers and favorites. It is especially dedicated to Sneaky Turtle. This story was admittedly getting far behind, and I was considering letting it rot, then I saw Sneaky Turtle's follow/fav note in my email, and I couldn't leave it. Now I know what other authors mean when they say that they were inspired by their readers. You guys rock. From now on, I swear, by Elrond's eyebrows, that we will update once or twice a week. At least.**

**Luv ya guys, Eva P. **

**P.S. I'm a little hyper. The chapter WILL be weird. Heheh.**

Chapter 3

Celine POV

I was dying of laughter. Lark was not amused. "What!?" She asked, crossing her arms. I collapsed on her bed and struggled to breathe. Finally, I managed to sit up and wipe away my tears.

"Sorry, sis. Believe it or not, we are in the halls of Mandos. And you are speaking in front of the Valar." I answered with a grin. "I know, unbelievable, but it's true. Trust me. And you're an elf!" I squealed, hugging her tightly.

She froze. "Valar. Name. Eru. Oh gosh. I don't believe this." She said weakly.

I sighed. "Well, now that you believe this- wait, believe it!" I scowled at her, to the amusement of the Valar.

She suddenly sighed. "And here I am the very thing I hate." She sighed. I grinned.

"So am I. Mary-Sues don't exist here, though, and besides, we don't have powers, so that's a comfort!" I tried to reason with her, and consequently myself.

"That's not true. You actually do have abilities beyond the normal elf, but certainly not as high as a Maiar." Vala Manwë spoke up. I face-palmed.

"I take it back. Spoilsport." I grumbled. Manwë sighed at me, shaking his head.

"You should know now why you are here." He told Lark and I, who listened with wry looks at each other. Were we being written into a horrible MarySue by an awful fanfic writer or something? Divine purpose, humph.

"You were, long ago, natives of Arda. However, you were sent into earth for your protection. You are not sisters, but best friends. And both of you have important heritages that you will one day remember. We, the Vala, sent you both away to keep you safe from the evils of Arda until it was time for you to come back, when your skills would be needed-"

"Wait, what? We are not sisters? That's inconceivable." Lark spoke up, sounding immensely grieved. I hugged her.

"That's okay, Lark. Besides, we will still have our sisterly bond anyway, so what does it matter?" I comforted. She nodded, placated.

"As I was saying, you are now needed, therefore we are sending you back. You are an elf, and you are a Lavamben." Manwë pointed to Lark for elf and me for Lava- whatever.

"What's a Lavamben?" I piped up.

"And is she immortal?" Lark added, with a scared look to me. I hadn't thought of that. It must have shown on my face, because another voice spoke up hurriedly.

"Yes, she is. No fear, little one. A Lavamben is what you in your world call a shapeshifter. And your friend also has a skill which she must learn to harness properly." It was a Vala with rich red hair and a familiar horn tied to his waist. Oromë the hunter.

"Okaaay." Lark said warily. "What exactly is this power?" She asked hesitantly, crossing her fingers at me. Yeah, hopefully it wasn't something huge, like being able to control all four elements or something like that.

"What you would call telekinesis." Yavanna spoke up. She had vines curled around her legs and flowers twined in her hair.

"Man, this really is crazy. Are you sure we aren't in a padded room?" I asked Lark. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Be serious, Celine. This calls for it- I know that sounds weird coming from me- but it's obviously not fake." She answered. I sat down on the floor.

"Morbid premonitions. I have way too many." I mumbled.

Lark P.o.V.

Morbid premonitions, my face. It was taking all of my willpower not to cackle like a mad person.

"So, I can like… wake Celine up by dangling her over her bed by an ankle?" I pointed at Celine and commanded, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Nothing happened. Well, talk about anti-climactic.

"Not really, little lae-paechanna," said a Valar in golden armor.

"Oii!" I complained, "I may not know your _telekinesis_, but I can read, write, and speak, Elvish, Kuzduhl, and Black Speech. So, mister-" I blanked, and turned to Celine, "_That's Tulkas, right?_" I whispered.

She nodded, "Yeaup, aanndd _you _are sassing him."

Whatever. No one calls me a lae-pechanna. Hrmph.

One female Valar, that I knew was Varda said, "Girls, we have several gifts for you as well. Tulkas, you may pretend not to like the elven sister, but we all know that you immediately took a shine to her."

"Wait. Presents? Cece, you know the drill."

A couple of years back, Celine and I made up a Christmastime Cheer-leading Routine that we did before opening presents. She eyed me dubiously then shrugged and stood up. **(AN: I don't know where this came from. I really, truly don't.)**

We stood back to back and started chanting:

"Presents, presents

for you and me.

Presents, presents

under the tree.

Wrapped up neatly in red and green.

Presents, presents

for you and me."

Finishing the routine, **(AN: I am NOT describing it.) **we sat back down facing the Valar.

Manwe eyed us, "Why did we choose these two again? They aren't exactly smart, brave, trained warriors."

"I believe that you said that, and I quote, 'not even the fires of Mordor can quench their mirth,'" Tulkas stated, "Now, young Lark. My gift to you is this:"

He handed me a gold case, like a small suitcase, with a clasp where the two sides were held together. On the top my name was engraved and set with my two favorite gems. Diamond, my birthstone; and andalusite, the stone that basically summarizes me.

My mouth opened and closed several times, and I was unable to form any coherent thoughts.

"Look inside before you speak, little one."

I opened the case, with Celine looking over my shoulder. Inside, was the most beautiful, sparkly, shiny, deadly, amazing set of miniature throwing knives that I had ever seen. Wow. I was speechless. Very, very, speechless. Celine had flopped on the ground muttering something about being jealous.

Tulkas grinned wolfishly at me, and i jumped up and hugged him. We immediately had a bond, and he felt like an older brother.

He turned to Celine and, wordlessly, handed her a set of two sheathed Elven short swords. Her eyes lit up and she tugged one out of it's covering. **(AN: I have pictures of what I think that both of these look like in links on my bio.)**

She hugged Tulkas too, then continued observing her shiny objects of mass destruction, like me. **(AN: that line is for you horseyay!)**

Yavanna stepped forwards, "My gift is that you may speak to each other through telekinesis."

Varda stepped forwards once again, "You will be leaving for Arda soon. Come, Celine. You need appropriate clothing."

"What about me?" I asked, "None of this is real!"

"Actually, it is. It became real when you entered our halls. Even your armor became mithril."

At that point, I was a gibbering fangirl, #dreamcometrue, living a fanfiction. The whole deal.

"Well, while she's getting her makeover, can I have some training with my powers?" I asked weakly.

We were given one last thing before being sent down to Middle-Earth. Circlets. Celine's was mithril with several green and blue gems in it, and mine was gold, with diamonds and some green and golden gems in it.

As we hugged each of the Valar, I reflected on what Celine had said earlier, about no Mary-Sues. I didn't believe it, as I felt like one and a half already. Celine was doing fine. Perfect for a non-Mary-Sue character. I would not be a stereotype. I. Would. NOT!

The last Valar that I hugged looked into my eyes and said, "I know your thoughts, don't worry. I will watch over you."

And then… we fell.

**AN: Heheh, through fire and through water… yeah. I know that it is not my best work by FAR. But, y'know, I'm getting back into the groove of it all, not to mention that Kiya is SOOO much better at Valar scenes than I am. ;P Whatevs. **

**Thank you for reading and please review. If you want. *hides from Kiya to make secret deal* If you review at least every third chapter, then I make sure that no one ever flames your stories. How? Ask WolframLover09. I have my ways.**

**Anyway, I am rambling. It is pretty late, on a school night, sooo, Adieu, adieu, parting is such sweet sorrow. AKA: BYA FRIENDZLES! XDXDXDXD I'm so happy that I updated! *dances off into the sunset like the mad person that I am.***


	4. Chapter 4: Short and Stupid

**A/N: Hey guys, I know that I didn't update like I promised, but it will be a lot more common of an occurrence because I fixed my laptop. Zappo, virus-gone-o. So, if you need to blame someone for this, blame viruses. At least the wait wasn't AS long! Anyway, Kiya and I heard your complaints, we will alternate writing chappies, and I'll leave the A/Ns to the end. Sorry about that, I got a dare from another author AND I was on a sugar high. XD Oh, and I should probably change the genre to humor… eh, whatever, just know, THIS WILL BE FUNNY! I make no attempts at seriousness.**

**IMPORTANT: I literally have ONLY FIVE MINUTES to write! I'll explain next chapter, but this'll be short, probably stupid, and hopefully funny. Any way, five minutes and a horrid case of WRITERS BLOCK!**

**Kiya: Hi Sister! Hehe…**

**horseyay: More surprises! Will posting this make you read my blog? XDXDXD**

**Hel Opacare: Don't worry, I understand how you feel about trying to be helpful and not negative. XD I actually don't mind beta readers, I want to be one! XDXD**

**superherofanatic: Hi, I'm really sorry, and I'm trying my best! Don't give up on this story! I will finish it! ; )**

Chapter 4

Lark P.o.V.

The fall through space and time and whatever was shorter than before and less alien abduction-y. Anyway, as Celine and I plummeted through the stuff, we started to hear voices. Loud voices, arguing voices, an irritating voice that said, "One does not simply walk into Mordor."

Raich.

And then we landed. Right in the middle of the Council of the Ring. I came crashing down on top of Celine, who had somehow morphed into a giant silver wolf with mis-matched eyes.

"OOF!" I clambered off of my lupine sister, and brushed down my clothes. Ignoring the Council, I faced Celine, who had turned back into her human form. "How come you can do that? How did you learn so fast?" I complained.

She was about to answer when her eyes became very wide, and I soon knew why. A very sharp blade was pressed to my throat. On instinct, I threw my hands up. Not on instinct, about ten of my hidden blades flew up and pointed themselves at my attacker's face and heart.

I noticed that Celine also had a blade at her throat. Despite our situation, I felt a twinge of jealousy that she had Legolas holding her hands behind her back.

I heard the voice of the person behind me say, "Who are you? How do you know about this Council? Why was the blonde able to change her shape?"

It probably wasn't my best idea, but I cut Celine off from speaking. "If you let go of us, we'll tell you!"

The voice was suspicious, "Give me a reason to."

I pointed to Celine, then myself, "Lavabem, Elf? Look, I swear by Elrond's eyebrows (said eyebrows furrowed) that we are here in peace!" The only bad part was that my knives followed the pointing finger, first they flew at Celine, then towards me.

Elrond, at the front of the room, commanded, "Release them, they do not appear evil, there is a strange sort of other-worldly glow about them."

I was released, turning around, I saw that Aragorn stood behind me. "Oh, it's you! Hi, My King!" He glared, I smiled.

Celine spoke up. "Anyway, we were sent here by the V-" I cut her off again.

"Oh, right, ahem!" I made the Spock gesture, "Live long and prosper."

That was when Celine hit me. "Lark. Stop it. You are making this harder that it should be. Which is still pretty hard, but, you know what I mean!"

"But they need it! Well, one of them anyway! You know what happens to Boro-" She dove and cut off my sentence.

"NO SPOILERS!" she hissed. "Now shut. Up." She straightened.

However, before she could talk, Legolas started. I swear my sister had smoke coming out of her ears.

"How do we know that they speak the truth? I have never heard of a Lavabem, and that one does not wear clothes from any elven kingdom."

"Oh. MY. ERU!" I got into rant mode. "You sound exactly like Emily "i am so popular" Garnier, from home! You know what? I don't like elves anymore. I am 100% with Gimli. And Gloin." I turned to the named Dwarves. "Elves suck. Especially Mirkwood elves. Cece. YOU explain."

I know that I sounded like a pouty child. And possibly a stupid Mary-Sue! But I didn't care. It wasn't MY fault that I was written into an LotR fanfic, OR that the chapter was way too focused on me! I'm sure that- Oops, Celine was talking.

"...Anyway, the Valar sent us to aid on whatever decision the Council comes to."

Elrond dipped his head at her graciously, "I see. Well, I believe that you are telling the truth. Welcome Valar-sent, to the Council of the Ring."

That would have been a wonderful chapter endpoint, but the author thought that that would make the chapter too short and even if she didn't, an argument broke out too quickly to end well. People shouting at each other, dwarves spitting at elves, me yelling "Ultron isn't evil," over and over again!

Finally, out of the clamor of voices, one small hobbit shouted, "I'll take the ring to Mordor."


	5. Chapter 5: I Hate Goldilas

**A/N: XD So, I know that this is a LotR fic, but a little bit of self-promo can't hurt: I am also a HUGE Marvel fan, and I have a blog about the Avengers movies and the Guardians of the Galaxy movie. If you also like these epic fandoms, will you please check out the blog and comment? It does contain spoilers, so if you haven't seen all three movies, wait until you have… XD**

**Second thing, this story will only be from Lark's P.o.V. for a while, so… it will be very strange and hopefully funny, because I am like that. This story was originally meant to be serious and stuff, but that's too cliche, so.. yeah. There is now a third Genre, which is Humor! Also, because my life is incredibly less busy right now, I might be posting some more stories that I've been writing for a while. Do you think I should? Please tell me in the comments!**

**Now to the reviews:**

**horseyyay: I already talked to you… Hi anyway! XDXD**

**Peregrin Took the Falcon: Talked to you, too, but thank you SOOO much!**

**shadowy warrior: Thanks! Glad you liked. :)**

**XtwilightnightX: Thank you so much. Yeah, Legolas will be in a romance later on, but it's a slowish burn… And the Ultron thing is a running joke with me, but keep your eyes peeled for more references. XDXD**

**Sephira1: Here is your chappie. ;) Late… as usual… I'm sorry…. *cries* Please don't hurt me! XD**

_Chapter 5: _

Lark P.o.V.

Frodo cut short my fangirling with his personalized, "I volunteer as tribute!" I sighed, and drifted away in thought, because I knew what happened yattah-yattah.

I was trying too hard not to be a Mary-Sue. I was trying so hard that I was becoming _weird_… meh. My laments about Mary-Sue-ness are boring the readers. If I am a M-S, then I am… If the story's interesting enough, then they'll read it anyway… I trail my sentences a LOT!

… Wait, people are talking-

I broke out of my thoughts. I really need to stop thinking.

"Very well, there shall be 11 companions. You are the Fellowship of the Rings!"

Yippie. Now we get training. Time to be serious.

~*This is a Line. Good job, kids.*~

Celine and I sat on a stone bench, watching Aragorn and Boromir spar. We were both wearing gorgeous elven dresses, courtesy of the Evenstar. Mine was a light olive green with gold embroidery and Cece's was light blue with silver. However, we still looked pretty kick-butt, considering the dresses. I had all of my many _Bea_-Utiful knives strapped to two belts, which were sitting criss-cross each other on my waist. Celine had her swords/long daggers/whatever on a belt on her waist.

"I'm almost tempted to bring this along," I sighed, looking down at the gown.

"Why?" Cece asked incredulously, "It would get you killed freakishly quickly! If you wear it anyway."

"Hear me out, young padawan. There's only one layer, so I could alter it so that it is shorter and allows range-of motion, and I could pull in the ends of the sleeves so that they billow out and tighten at my wrist!"

"OOOR, you could draw up a design and give it to the seamstress?" My more practical sister pointed out.

"Oh, yeah! Byas, Cece. I'm off to see the seamstress!" I skipped away, blissfully unaware of my sister's rolling eyes and the soft chuckling of Aragorn and Boromir, who had begun to watch us.

~*readmyblog*~

Later that day, I dragged my lazy butt off of my bed to change. After I put on my awesome elven warrior outfit, I grabbed my knives and headed to the archery range, figuring that I could borrow a bow and quiver, or at least use my knives on the targets. When I got there, the range was empty, but I saw a small shed-ish thing off to the side. Walking over, I looked inside and saw a whole load of beautiful, shiny bows. Hung up on the wall were completely full quivers.

"Hm. I dub this place Hawkeye's Heaven," I muttered to myself.

I wasn't a pro at archery, but I knew enough to pick out the right set of equipment to use. Carrying my things outside I set them down in a spot that was sunny enough that I could see, but shady enough that I was cool and wouldn't be blinded.

I debated with myself on whether to start with my knives or the bow and eventually decided on the bow. Moving into what I was pretty sure was the correct stance, I slung the quiver over my shoulder. Holding the bow out, I knocked an arrow and drew the string. I tried to remember the small amount of training that I'd had once at a camp. All I could think of was the good old Divergent quote.

_Breath. In. Aim. Out. Fire!_

I released the string. My arrow flew, everything seemed to be in slow-motion as I watched my arrow spiral through the air and- land on the ground right in front of me with a pathetic _plunk._

I sighed and set down the bow deciding to give up on archery.

Suddenly, a voice behind me said, "You will _never_ hit the target with a stance like that."

Startled, I spun around, accidentally using my telekinesis to fling my knives at whoever was there. Fortunately, I stopped them, but I soon wished that I hadn't. Standing in front of me was his highness, Prince Goldilocks of Smirkwood Forest, Son of his Grander-than-thou-ness King Sassy-face of Smirkwood. (also known as Legolas)

I was annoyed. It was my first time shooting in forever, and this twirp thought that he had the right to come up and (rudely) correct me? Uh, no way!

"Well, thanks for your input, Katniss, but I wasn't even trying to hit the target-" (not true) "So go fire your stupid arrows. Somewhere ELSE!" I turned back to my target and proceeded to ignore him.

After a few seconds, I saw him, through the corner of my eye, shrug. Then he walked to a target about 500 yards from me. At that point, I proceeded to ignore him.

~*3 hours later*~

I had torn about five targets to shreds, and thoroughly exhausted myself. Actually, about two hours in, my powers stopped working for some reason. Instead of turning in, however, I stayed out, practicing without telekinesis in case this ever happened in a battle. But by now I decided that I should head back to my room and get ready for dinner.

Once in my room, I changed back into my dress from earlier, hurriedly brushing my hair and throwing on my circlet. Then, I made the fairly long trek back to the dining hall, or whatever it was called here. Walking in, I realized that the room was packed and the only open seat left at a table with my friends was next to Goldilas. I grumbled all the way to my seat, where I brightened a small bit, finding out that I was across from Cece and Aragorn and that Gimli was on my other side. Still, it was going to be a long night.

**A/N: So, yeah, sorry about putting it off, but I SWEAR that I will update again THIS WEEK. I swear by Chris Pratt… XD**

**P.S. I know that it's short. The next one should be longer.**


	6. Ch6: The Journey Begins (cue epic music)

WtSA Chapter 6: The Journey Begins *cue epic music*

**A/N: Two chappies is four days? Sayeth Whaaaaa?! Hehe. Whee.. Help. More A/N at the end!**

Fortunately, I survived dinner. Also fortunately, we left tomorrow, so that meant packing. Why is that good? Well, I have extra time to stay up with my two favorite fellowship members. Merry and Pippin.

"Are you guy ready?" I whispered to my two short minions. They nodded. "Alright, follow me, boys."

We snuck down the shadowed corridors, making sure that no one saw us. If they did, we would be dead, and out booty confiscated. Soon, I saw a small beam of light coming from our destination. Moonlight from a window; good. That meant that at least there was no guard. Slowly, we tiptoed into the room, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Merry!" I whispered, "Grab me that candle off of the windowsill."

He retrieved the candle and brought it to me.

"Pippin, flint and steel or match?" The tool was handed to me. "Good. Can't steal from the kitchen without light can we?"

Hurriedly, we grabbed every bit of food that we dared, which was a lot. It included honey rolls, elven breath mints (which I didn't know was a thing until then), dried fruit, olives (yay!), and Pipeweed for those of the Fellowship that smoked. I didn't approve of it, and neither did Celine, but I guess that lung cancer didn't exist in Middle Earth.

Making our way back to the bedrooms once we were done, the Hobbits and I parted ways, splitting the food to pack.

~*readmyblog*~

The following morning I woke to the feeling of having a elephant on my stomach. I opened my eyes to see Celine sitting on me, trying to wake me up.

"Cece. Awake. Leave. Off. Shoo. Merp. zzzzzzzzzzz," I drifted back off into sleep. Which was soon rudely shattered by Celine screeching in my face, apparently mimicking One Direction.

"Please," I begged, "I was up late! Just five more minutes."

Cece sighed, "Fine, but then you get up. No questions. No complaints."

I muttered an agreement and rolled over, falling back into dreamland….

What felt like five seconds later I was awoken for a third time to people bouncing on me. I shot bolt upright shrieking, "Elrond's eyebrows! What the Mordor?! Who the- whaa?"

Then I noticed the two very short people jumping on my bed, yelling some insane gibberish. As my tired ears got used to the loud noises, I realized that the people were my pet Hobbits, Merry and Pippin, and that they were screaming, "Lark! Wake up! We have to go!"

(Or more specifically in Pip's case, "Lark- Mission, quest, thing! UP!")

I let them know that I was awake, then rolled off of the bed. Literally. Glaring up at Celine, who stood beside my bed, I asked, "Please tell me that that isn't my new wake-up alarm?"

Ignoring the question, she commanded, "Get dressed, everyone is meeting outside in 10 sothat we can leave. You NEED to hurry."

~*iAMironman*~

Ten minutes later I was standing outside in a line with Cece on one side and Merry on the other, with Pip next to him. Lord Elrond of the Excellent Eyebrows™ was going down the line, inspirational-quote-ing everyone. Not that I have a problem with that. I like inspirational quotes.

Soon, he got down to me. Resting his hand on my shoulder, and looking at me from under his Excellent Eyebrows™, he said, "Liruliniel Ethereal Luminescence, you have always wished for an adventure like the ones in your stories. Now you have one. Make it… Fantabulous."

He move on to Merry. I leaned towards Celine, "Did Elrond just say… 'fantabulous'?"

She shrugged. "He does have prophecy, so he could have said something that would remind you of home."

"_This_ is home."

"What-_ever_. You know what I mean, Liruliniel Ethereal Luminescence."

"Yeaaahhh, don't have ANY idea where that came from…"

Then Frodo began to lead us off on our journey. He stood tall, trying to appear confident. And then… he led us to the right.

"Umm, Frodo?" Cece called, "You're going the wrong direction. Mordor is to the left."

Great. Because nothing screams 'spy of Sauron' more than knowing which way you turn to find Mordor.

However, instead of feeding us to the giant eagles, Gandalf peered to the right, then to the left.

"Hmm." He agreed, "It would appear that the young lavabem is correct. We go left."

~*commentonmyblog*~

A little while out on the journey, I began to get really bored. Which is hard, considering that I am in _freaking Middle Earth! _So I did what I normally do when I'm bored. I sang.

_Home is behind,_

_the world ahead,_

_and there are many paths to tread._

_Through shadow,_

_to the edge of night,_

_until the stars are all alight._

_Mist and shadow,_

_cloud and shade._

_All shall fade._

_All shall… fade._

Pippin came up beside me, wanting to talk. I was expecting him to ask how I knew his song, so I was surprised when he asked, "What is that song? I like it."

I was shocked. "Umm, you mean that you don't know it?"

"No."

"Oh, okay then. It's one of my favorite songs. My family actually gets kind of irritate because I sing it non-stop-"

Cece interrupted me here, "That true as heck. I have never heard _anyone_ sing _any_ song as much as she sings that one!"

I continued, "It's called Edge of Night. I can teach you to sing it if you'd like."

"Yes, if you don't mind."

I ruffled his hair. "Not at all."

In about fifteen minutes he could sing Edge of Night just like in the movies. Not that he knew that, of course.

After I sang it with him a few times, Celine came up. "Hey, ya' mind if I borrow Lark for a bit?''

"She's your sister." Was Pip's response.

Dragging me ahead a few yards, my sister asked, "Why did you sing _that_ song? You could have screwed up the story!"

"But I didn't!" She glared at me. "Okay, well, first, he didn't recognize it, yet he's supposed to sing it for Denethor in Gondor. So, if I hadn't taught it to him, what then? Would he have sung some drinking song for Denny?"

"We- wait. Did you say 'Denny'?"

"I like nicknames! What, do you think 'Thor' is better?"

"Mmm, no. I like Denny. It's fitting."

"Yeah that's what I thought.."

She snapped out of thought. "Anyway! I'm not saying that something did happen, I'm just saying that we need to be careful. _Both _of us."

"Alright!" I let up, "I'm just saying, totally feeling the Doctor Who vibes here."

She rolled her eyes and let me go back to my Hobbit friends.

~*livellongandprosper*~

After a lot of walking, falling, singing, glaring at Goldilas, and laughing with/at Merry,Pippin, and Cece, we reached the place with the crebain-y-whatevers.

Setting down camp was a quick task, seeing as all that we had to do was start a fire. (Sam was A LOT faster at it then the Cub Scouts back home.) Soon, people were partaking in various activities such as, cooking, sparring, watching other people spar, and staring into space. Celine and I were in the third category of watching. More particularly, the bout between Boromir and the Hobbits. It was always one of our favorite parts in the movie.

Knowing what would happen soon, I tapped Cece's shoulder and nodded towards Goldilas and Gimli the Gallon-size-barrel™. She looked that direction and her eyes sparked with understanding. We stood up right as Gimli said, "It's nothing but a wisp of cloud."

Then we heard Goldilas' call, "Crebain! From Dunland! Hide!"

I helped Sam put out the fire, then ran towards an overhang, to get out of sight. Three feet away, I tripped and rolled to a stop. Before I could get up, someone pulled me next to them, I was too busy trying to figure out if it was safe to notice who. A few minutes later the thick flock of crow-ish things had left, and I could see my rescuer. When I did, all traces gratitude left. Goldilas. Gross.

I figured that I had to be polite at least, and curtly said, "Thanks."

His highness nodded, then turned away and began speaking to the peeps in charge. (Aka: Everyone but, Cece, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Gimli, and me.)

After conversing for… 15 seconds, Gandalf commanded, "We take the pass of Caradhras!"

**A/N: HEYA Guys! Sorry to those of you that I told I would post yesterday. I'm taking Summer School, so I had to go to bed early. *shrug* I will most likely update again between now and Monday. XD You guys deserve it. **

**However, I do need some constructive crit. What do you think should/want to happen? Do you like my writing style? Most importantly, are Lark and Cece Mary-Sue? That type of thing. **

**Also, has anyone seen Jurassic World, because CHRIS PRATT! XD**

**Bye, see you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Chats and Mor(ia) Part 1

WtSA Chapter 7: Girl Talks and Mor (ia) Part 1

**A/N: Hello, yes, it's me. No autographs. JK. Look, I know that y'all are so sick of my excuses, but if any of you have taken Summer School two grades ahead, you know how I feel. So, I had a Titanic full of homework, PLUS chores, PLUS my favorite Aunt is staying over. And, being the stupid fangirl that I am, I got myself re-obsessed with Doctor Who, so I should have the next chapter of that story up soon. Allons-y! (WARNING: PROBABLE MARY-SUE-NESS! Live with it. It gets good. Trust me. I have the ending for this story all planned out. ;-P)**

We began the trek up to Caradhras. I was pretty sure no one would want to talk on the mountain, and apparently so was Celine. Taking advantage of the opportunity, she ran up to me and began to bombard me with questions that I would rather not answer.

"Hey, Lark, what was that back there? I thought that you had history's biggest crush on Legolas."

"You won't leave me alone if I don't answer, will you? Very well, moi sestre*, I used to like him- it's Goldilas, by the way- and then I met him! And I realized that he is totally his father's son."

"Ooh, bu-rn, wait. Don't insult Ada." (Cece insisted that King Sassyface was her father.)

"I'm not! In fact, I like him better than Goldilas-A lot better! I wish I were in the Hobbit…"

"Seriously? You'd rather deal with a fire-breathing dragon then a guy that you used to like?"

I mulled over her question for about .2 seconds, "Yeup!"

Then I realized the complete injustice of the whole situation. "Wait, enough about me. You've been yakking about whichever of the twins it is that you like for about a year now, and you didn't talk to either one once, while we were in Rivendell."

"That's what you think. What to you think that I was doing while you were at the seamstresses-that outfit turned out well, by the way-, laying on your bed, or plotting regicide at the archery fields?"

"Spying on me apparently."

"Yeah, close. With Elladan."

I stared at her, then muttered something under my breath.

Her face was giddy. "You did not just say that."

"You're right, I didn't."

"I can't believe that you said that."

Okay, there was no way that she actually heard me. She was probably just trying to wind me up. "Well, smarty-pants, what did I say?"

She was trying so hard not to laugh, "You just said, 'Why is my love life so screwed up?'"

She seemed, certainly, to have heard me. "Morgoth's minions," I muttered. Alliterations are awesome.**

~*yayforsisters*~

After the depressing talk with my lovely sister, we caught up with the rest of the fellowship, seeing as we had lagged behind somewhat. I was entirely miserable, dragging myself through the snow. Still, I knew that I wasn't the worst off. The poor Hobbits were all up to their necks in snow. Poor dears.

After sending a few odd glances in our direction, Aragorn called to Celine and I.

"Lady Celine? Lady Lark? Why do you walk down in the snow, instead of on it, like elves can?"

My face lit up, "OH! Thanks, Aragorn! I had completely forgotten about that…"

Cece clambered up on top of the snow, then helped me up as well.

As we continued, she leaned towards me, "Aren't we less susceptible to the cold, too?"

I thought about it, trying to remember. "I… think… so? I don't know, but right now, I don't care. Those Hobbits are getting my cloak and jacket. I feel selfish. Give yours to Merry and Pip. I got Sam-I-Am and Afro- I mean Frodo."

I hustle forward, trying to catch up with the aforementioned halflings. "Frodo, Sam!" I called. I could hear Celine doing the same for the other two behind me. I caught up with mine and stopped them.

"I wanted you two to wear these. I don't really need them. Here," I fastened the cloak on Sam and slipped the jacket over Frodo's shoulders.

"Many thanks, Lady Lark!" Sam said, greatfully.

"Please, just Lark," I replied, "Oh, and I'm sorry that I haven't spent much time with you two. Do you mind if I walk with you?"

"Not at all, Lark," Frodo responded quietly.

I checked behind me quickly to see Celine. She was laughing with Merry and Pippin. Good.

"So, Lark, if you don't mind me asking, where are you and Lady Celine really from?"

"Well, you have to promise not to tell any-wait, how'd you know that we were, eh, bending the truth earlier?"

"Well, honestly, it wasn't the hardest to discover. I wasn't sure about Celine at first, but you seem… different. In a good way, of course, no disrespect! Celine just… is more…"

"Normal, canon, smooth, chill," I filled in for him. "I understand. It's true. Please, both of you, don't be afraid to speak your mind around me. I promise that I've heard worse than all nine of you could think up together!"

Sam looked horrified. "But, you're a lady! People can't be so rude, no matter where you are from, can they?"

I smiled slightly, "Oh, Sam. You're so sweet… Yes, they can be. But, I believe that you wanted to know where I was from," I checked over my shoulder. From the looks on the other two hobbit's faces, Cece was already telling them. "the only people you two can talk with about this are Merry, Pippin, and Gandalf. The others don't know the details. 'Kay?"

Frodo and Sam sodded solemnly.

"Right-e-o. I am from a different world." I waited for this to sink in.

"How do you mean, Lad- Lark?" Asked Frodo, his head cocked to the side in confusion.

"Um, okay. Picture Arda. Your world, universe, even. Then picture one that is mostly the same, but with a few differences. Some are subtle, some are glaring. Rarely, very rarely, there is a passage through the fabric of space and time. Celine and I were sisters in that world, and we were brought here." They looked slightly confused. "Uh, let's see. People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more of a big ball of wibbly-wobbly stuff?"

That had the opposite effect as I had hoped. "Okay, just… ask me questions and I'll answer them."

But before they could even ask the first question, I realized something.

"Oh!" I exclaimed loudly, but not so loud that it would distract the whole company's attention. I turned around so that I was facing Celine, Pippin and Merry, and Aragorn behind the three of them, while still walking backwards. "I am Mrs. Thickety Thickhead of Thicktown, Thickania!" I pointed accusingly at Celine, "And so are you!"

"Oh, Eru, she's quoting. It can't be good." She turned to the halflings to explain, "When she gets so excited that she can't form her own sentences, she quotes things. It's a psychological issue."

"Oi! No, listen. You are a shape-shifter! So shift into giant Snow Wolf form or something, A form that the hobbits can ride on at least."

Realization dawned on Celine's face. "You. Are. Brilliant." She narrowed her eyes in concentration, attempting to change form. I actually hadn't watched her change _into_ form before, seeing as last time she had _accidentally_ changed in-transit. A slight glow flared for just a second then dissipated, and lo and behold, my sister was a wolf.

"Very well, hobbits, all aboard!" I sang, gleefully.

By now all off the fellowship had turned to watch the transaction. I helped Merry on first, then Pippin. Next on was Sam, but when I went to lift up Frodo, my heel slipped on the snow and I fell backwards, Frodo and I tumbling back towards Aragorn. He managed to catch Frodo, but I slipped past them, sliding to a stop a few feet lower on the slope.

I heard Frodo thank Aragorn an looked up in time to see one of my favorite scenes play out.

Frodo patted his chest to check on the ring and realized that it wasn't there. He immediately checked the ground around himself, starting to panic. He clanced up a miment later to see Boromir lofting a glittering, shining, gold object off of the snow. Frodo opened his mouth in protest, but it was too late. Boromir held the ring up at his eye level, marveling at its enchanting beauty.

"Boromir!" called Aragorn, his voice stern and heavy with warning. But it was as if the other man couldn't hear him.

"'Tis such a strange fate that we should suffer so much over such a little thing…" he continued to stare at the One Ring, entranced.

"Boromir! Give. The ring. To Frodo."

Boromir shook himself, trying to dispel the ring's murmurings from his mind. Clutching the ring in his fist, he tromped down the hill to Frodo.

"As you wish," he shrugged the incident off, "I care not."

Boromir forced a chuckle and ruffled the ringbearer's hair. He then turned to me and held out a hand to help me up. Until then, I had not realized that I was still lying in the snow.

~*sauron_is_misunderstood*~

Around an hour later, most of the fellowship, including me, was brought to our knees by a powerful earthquake, and strong gust of wind. Within thirty seconds, a blizzard had overcome us and we could barely see.

"There is a foul voice on the air!" Goldilas and I called out at the exact. Same. Time.

Gandalf yelled back, "It's Saruman!"

The mountainside cracked and rained down upon us.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain. We must turn back!" That was Aragorn.

"No!" Cried Gandalf, stepping out onto the path, "_Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuith i 'ruith!_"

Chanting could be heard, as if it was arguing with Gandalf, counteracting his spells.

Suddenly, a huge pile of snow collapses, burying all of us. Leg-Goldilas and I were the first ones up, and we helped the others dig themselves out.

People were arguing over what to do next, but I wasn't listening. I hadn't seen Cece come up at all, and a huge wolf isn't easy to miss. I dove back under the snow with my eyes closed, feeling around for anything that might give me a hint as to where my sister could be. Finally, my hand closed around a tuft of fur- Cece's head. I helped guide her up, and she spat snow out of her canine mouth.

"You okay?" I asked, concerned. She nodded and nudged me to show her thanks.

When I tuned back into the conversation, I heard Gandalf replying, "So be it."

We were on our way to Moria.


	8. Chapter 8: Chats and Mor(ia) Part 2

gWtSA Chapter 8: Chats and Mor(ia) Part 2

.:3rd Person PoV:.

The fellowship was gathered together outside of Moria. It was a rather bleak place, a stone cliff in front of them, and a murky lake behind, but one immature elf was in good spirits. As usual. Most others weren't. As usual. The last was a wolf. Not so usual.

'Wolfine' as she had been dubbed, was Celine, _stuck_ in wolf form. She was trying as hard as she could to shift back into her human form, as Gandalf stood, chanting spells, and most of the group waited. However, one un-elf-like elf, was serenading the wolf.

"_Burning the ground,_

_I break from the crowd,_

_I'm on the hunt, I'm after you._

_I smell like a sound,_

_I'm lost and I'm found,_

_And I'm hungry like the woooolf!"_

Wolfine bit Lark's hand, lightly.

"Oookay, don't like that… got it."

Wolfine jerked her head towards Frodo, obviously trying to indicate something. What that was however, took Lark a moment to understand.

Frodo had his 'pondering' face on, which was probably a bad sign considering that the last time that he'd looked so serious, he had offered to take the most dangerous object in the world to the most dangerous place in the world. Lark watched him calculatingly. He'd always been in her top 25 characters-she couldn't decide, don't laugh-and the elleth figured that she should offer advice to him before the inevitable split of the fellowship.

"What if it's a riddle?" Frodo's voice broke everyone out of their various stupors or chidings of 'don't disturb the water'. "Gandalf, what's the Elvish word for 'Friend?'"

"Mellon."

Lo and Behold, with an astonishingly quiet grind of stone, the door opened.

The group entered the doorway, Gimli boasting about the meat that the Dwarrow would undoubtedly serve. Lark shuddered at the thought.

She had never excelled at being polite, so her response was coughing and mumbling, "Vegetarian.."

Before anyone else could say anything, a voice rang out, "This is no mine. It's a tomb!"

Legolas broke an arrow off of the skull of a nearby skeleton, "Goblins…"

The fellowship stood for a moment when they heard a cry. Turning around, they saw Frodo being pulled away from them by a tentacle. Lark and Celine, already knowing what had happened, had rushed towards the Watcher, to see if they could help Frodo, ignoring the well-known rule that all Mary-Sues are the first to react, even before Legolas and Aragorn.

Lark pulled out her knives, telepathically directing them towards the large tentacled thing. They flew through the air, straight at the arm holding Frodo! And harmlessly bounced off of the skin.

"Raich!" Lark exclaimed, "What is it with me and projectile failures?"

"Aim for the eye," Legolas called, firing at the Creature's head, while Aragorn and Boromir hacked at its arms. Lark was about to follow his instructions, when Wolfine, who had been biting a tentacle, was violently thrown against a wall, turning human on impact.

Lark shrieked, abandoning everything and sprinting to her sister's side. She wasn't too badly injured, as most fictional characters aren't after surviving thousand foot falls, or the like. Just a few bruises.

"Can you walk?" the girl asked, helping her sister up.

"Yeah," Celine responded, shakily stepping towards the cavern. And good timing, too, as the rest of the group had finished rescuing Frodo, and they were heading into the Mines of Moria.

~*It Comes Back to You*~

The group watched their surroundings as they walked, on their guard. Lark held back a bit, hoping to talk to Frodo. That opportunity did not present itself until their first night in Moria, which Lark assumed was rather uneventful.

Frodo was sitting on a stone, quiet and thoughtful. Perfect.

Lark plopped next to him. "Hey, Afro."

He looked up at her, confused. "What's… Afro?"

"It's a hairstyle. Sorry 'bout that. I'm always giving people nicknames on accident. If you don't like it, that's okay. Just tell me."

"It's fine, I'm just unfamiliar with some of the words that you normally use."

"Yeah… I still don't understand why you people spell 'connections' like c-o-n-n-e-x-i-o-n-s. It's weird. I'm always reading LotR thinking, 'Man, I thought that Tolkien would have better spelling.'

Frodo nodded along, pretending that he had the faintest idea what she was talking about.

"Anyway, I didn't come here to give you spoilers. I wondered… well… I was thinking…" she trailed off, suddenly insecure.

"You believe that we are alike. We were both unexpectedly pulled from our own lives to fix a problem that shouldn't affect us. A problem that we didn't cause. You especially. There's no chance that you would be here unless, well, unless something. I'm not sure what."

Lark laughed a bit. "Hobbits really are extraordinary creatures, Frodo. I believe that Gandalf has told you that, though. You're right. I left what I knew and loved, heck, I left my family. I think they died." Her eyes suddenly widened. "_Oh. My. Holy. Freaking. Eru… _They… died."

She began to cry, something that only her family had seen her do previously.

"How?"

"What?"

"How did they die? Talking helps everything else, maybe you'll feel better."

"Well, erm. Back home we have these machines, Now I know that for you, machines are bad, but for us, they're normal. We call them cars….

She and Frodo spent the rest of the night telling each other about their homes. Celine was whisper-singing rounds with Sam, Merry, and Pippin. The others were asleep.

~*Wow, I Am Awful At Writing*~

A few hours later, the only ones that were awake were Celine and Lark, both thinking about similar things. Celine crawled over to Lark, "What do you think happened to them?"

Lark sent Celine a watery smile, "Probably died. Quick and painless and together. LIke they wanted. It's unfair… I wish that they'd lived, not me…"

Celine smacked Lark. "Shush. You know how mum would fuss if she heard you talking like that."

"Yeah… Celine?"

"Hm?"

"Y'know that one fanfiction you wrote? The one that you had me in? The first one we were in as sisters?"

"Yup. Why?"

"The one song...our theme?"

They looked at each other and began to sing softly, and occasionally off-key, in Lark's case.

"_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in a river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh…"_

By the end, they were both crying.

"One more thing and I'll let you sleep, Cece. Remember that thingamajigger that I said when we were traveling… after we died?"

"Oh, the weird prophecy thing? Yeah."

"Well, I think it was a prophecy. But I'm too tired to think right now. Night, sis."

"Night, Lark."

The two fell asleep that night, not knowing that someone else had heard their whole conversation. They also didn't know that it had touched that someone deeply. More deeply than anything had in around 60 years...

**A/N: Hello, dears! I'd like to thank **_**all**_** of you **_**lovely **_**people for giving me**_** so many **__**encouraging**___**reviews on that last chapter. I mean, I write for you guys... You inspire me and when I get reviews it's so great, maybe you could actually try giving some this time! Yup, that's right. That whole last bit was sarcasm. **

**However I would like to genuinely thank my Guest for the one review that kept me going, see, when I get flamed, I AM OVERCOME WITH A STRONG DESIRE TO PROVE SOME STUPID NODORHUAN SOMEWHERE WRONG... Thank you.**

**{IMPORTANT}**

**I am sorry that it took me this long to update, for those who actually read and like this story. I have the ending planned out. I don't think that many people will like it, but it's my story, so there. Still, if it's awful and you want it changed, I'll write an alternate ending. **

**~Thanks, Paradox Tolkien, aka: Eva P.**


	9. Chapter 9: DELETION LETTER, PLEASE READ!

Hello my dearest readers,

Between my latest update and now, my writing skills have improved dramatically, as have my character development skills.

Frankly, this story is garbage. No, not the part that my friend Kiya wrote, but everything written by yours truly. I am deleting it. I know that I haven't exactly been putting my heart and soul into this story and, no doubt, if I had it wouldn't be this bad. However, I simply haven't found the time to concentrate on something such as this.

I also have found that as the strength of an obsession tends to waver, one's ability to write accurately for that obsession does as well.

If there is someone out there who would like to adopt it, feel free.

I will still be writing fanfictions. However, the fandom list has grown immensely, a factor that changes quite a lot. Currently, I have several ficlets under construction which I will endeavor to finish soon.

* * *

To the lovely SortingHat:

No, this is not about you. I am sure that nothing would give you as much pleasure as hearing that it was.

I personally think that you reign of terror and bullying has continued, unhindered on this site for far too long, but as there is nothing that I may do about it, I shall simply thank you.

Thank you for giving me the courage to finally delete this, thank you for giving me someone to model a character after in my soon-to-be-published book, thank you for allowing me to realize that not all fans are the lovely, wonderful, supportive people that I had fooled myself into thinking they are.

Indeed, the fandom world is full of bullies, antagonists and villains. I do not know why I am so surprised to hear this… Disheartened, of course! For I had believed that as a community, we could make the world a better place.

Still, I suppose that perhaps I am being too quick to judge. I don't know why you prance around this website, harming people's self-esteem, but I promised myself to at least attempt to show empathy to those that I, quite honestly, would like to hurl to the pits of hell. You have hurt many of my friends, and although I couldn't care less that you do not like my story, that is unacceptable.

I also must hold in consideration that you very well may be someone I know. You could be anyone! For all I know, you may be Donald Trump. If you are, I'd like to say that, with all respect, I hope you choke to death on your ugly, insidious ego.

I have endeavored to take the good that I can from what you have told me, and with the help of my English teacher, I have learned the proper way to construct a character/storyline.

I also wrote a poem, to show my appreciation to you.

_There are some that thrive_

_On the pain of others._

_That rejoice at the sight _

_Of the harm they have done. _

_Many say that they have a secret_

_A hidden pain _

_That they try to inflict on others_

_So that they are not alone_

_Is this you?_

_Do you need to talk?_

_Do you feel insecure _

_And unsafe?_

_Are you unable to write_

_And so_

_Criticize those who can _

_Until they feel as though they cannot?_

_I have been as kind as I can._

_I have tried my best_

_To understand, but_

_There is only so much harm one can_

_Take before_

_They either take a stand or take a fall. _

_And I choose to stand. _

_I will not fall or break._

_I will not cry or hurt myself because_

_Of one person._

_For I know _

_That there are those_

_Who live and breathe words to survive._

_And if I can help them, I will._

_Because I know how if feels,_

_To put your heart and soul on paper_

_And have show it to the world. _

_Only for the world to break them both. _

_So here I'll stay_

_And I __**will **__write_

_It is my dream, my future, my life._

_I have become lost in the words of others,_

_And hope that one day_

_Someone is lost in mine. _

~~Arianna Byrde~~

Yes, I wrote that. Yes. That's me. Arianna Byrde.

Thank you for everything that you've done for me, I appreciate it all.

* * *

To Kiya Namiel,

Hey Sister Dear! I am sorry to delete this, but I believe that what I have planned to take its place will leave an impression much greater. Thank you for the support you have shown me, I hope that it doesn't offend you that I am taking this away. You did contribute after all.

I wrote you a poem as well.

_We've never met. _

_If I passed you in a crowd_

_I wouldn't know_

_But the kindness you have shown me_

_As I've explored these other worlds_

_I cannot, I will not forget. _

_You have shown me_

_That not everyone _

_On the Internet_

_Is a creepy, stalking, perv._

_You've shown me _

_That sisterhood _

_Reaches beyond the bonds of blood._

_That friendship_

_Is a treasure_

_That one must not forget._

_That although we've never met_

_The conversation that we've had are priceless_

_Because that bond of friendship was created_

_And it never dies._

_Thank you. _

~~Arianna Byrde~~

**AKA: I AM DELETING THIS IN TWO WEEKS. IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT IT, PM ME. I WILL STILL BE ON THIS SITE, WRITING FOR A VARIETY OF FANDOMS. THANK YOU.**


	10. Chapter 10: Just wait

**A/N: After my friend from Wattpad saw what I had written to you, she nearly had a heart attack. So to appease her, here's this:**

Tomorrow, you'll have a new chapter. Prepare yourselves.


End file.
